Life
by Icefyre93
Summary: Miley Stewart was bullied through out elementary school and now Amber, Ashley, and Lilly continue it into high school, can Miley reach out for help or will she succumb


**Life**

Written by: Icefyre93

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

Life is hard, that is the simple truth, Life is hard. Miley Ray Stewart saw herself as a regular teenage girl but to everyone in her school she was a nobody and a loser that was perfect pray for bully's. Miley awoke to her dad sitting at the side of her bed "Hey Miley you don't want to be late for your first day of highschool do you?" Miley turned over and pulled the blanket over her head thinking to herself _no I don't want to be late I don't want to go it's going to be the same as elementry school filled with a bunch of bullies_ and ignoring her dad "Miley if you don't get up I'll get the water bucket" Miley threw the blanket off of her and looked at her dad wide eyed "you wouldn't" Jackson came into her room at that moment shivering and looking wet "Oh he definatly would" Miley jumped out of bed and walked to her dresser as Robby Ray walked out of her bedroom with Jackson inline. Miley spoke out loud to no one "Ugh school is going to suck it will be just like elementry school where I get beat up and spit on and made fun of." Miley grabbed a set of clothes and undergarments and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. After Miley showered and did her make and prepared herself for school she walked downstairs and said goodbye "Bye daddy I'm walking to school" Robby Ray looked up "Miley arn't you going to eat breakfast" Miley shook her head "not hungy daddy" _why eat when I'm just going to throw it up in the bathroom right after anyways _Miley walked out the door and started on her walk to the new school. Miley walked into the school and the three cool girls from her elementry school walked up to her "Wow the hillbilly actually came to school today" Asley said it in the fake country accent she had done everytime she talked to Miley "Wow ashley your so right maybe we should leave before we get some vile diseese from it" Lilly the blonde girl said "Lilly come on Miley isn't bad... to root with pigs" the three laughed and Miley tried to push by them but Lilly the pyhsical one grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back "where do you think your going Hillbilly" Miley mumbled "away from you three" Lilly punched her in the stomach and Miley keeled over in pain as the other two spat on her and walked away. After Miley had been lieing on the ground for awhile her brother walked up to her "Miley what happened?" Miley looked up to him still crying "well what happens everytime I see Lilly, Ashley, and Amber?" Jackson shook his head and helped his little sister stand up "come on Miley I'm taking you home" Miley shook her head "No I'm not going home and your not telling anyone about this I can deal with it Daddy doesn't need to know" Jackson shook his head "Miley you get beat up everyday Dad should know he can get the school to do something about it" Miley shook her head again "Jackson no you can't tell anyone I'll be fine I dealt with it for seven years now I can deal with it for another four please don't tell anyone" Jackson sighed "Miley one of these days I am going to tell someone if you like it or not" Miley sighed "Please Jackson if it gets to a point where I cant handle it I will get help I promise now I got to go to class and so do you" Miley walked away from Jackson and into her science class and sat in the back corner away from everyone.

_Three Months Later_

"I give" Miley said as she walked into the school and saw the three girls again and like every morning they beat her up and Jackson came to her aid after five minutes like ever morning since grade eight started. Jackson said "Miley this had been going on for three months it is the same thing every morning I am telling the princepal rather you like it or not" Miley shook her head "No I'l go do it right now I don't want you coming to my rescue all the time" Miley walked away from her brother in the direction of the princepals office but instead of going she went to the next flight of stairs and climbed them and ran to her science class but the bell rang and she walked into the classroom "Ms. Stewart why are you late" Miley saw Lilly look back at her with hatred in her eyes warning Miley not to say anything "Um Mr. Peasbottom I um I slept in by accident" Mr. Peasbottom shook his head and siad "whatever don't let it happen again take you seat" Miley sat down and took her notes as the teacher gave his lecture. Miley walked out of the school after her cooking class which was her last one with a large burn on her arm that Ashley caused 'accidently' by hitting Miley's arm with a very hot pot. Miley walked downtown instead of going to her home and looked for a shady looking place. Miley walked into a run down building and walked up to the front counter and asked the guy standing there "Umm I need to buy a gun" the guy looked at her "Why would a little girl like you be needing a gun" Miley thought for a moment and said "Umm well I live with my dad in a very bad area which is always beeing attacked by two different gangs and umm My daddy gave me money to buy a pistol to protect yself he said he would have come down by himself but he has a broken laeg and he told me where to go" the guy seemed to accept her exscuse and put a small pistol on the counter and said "four hundred dollars and its your with the ammo" Miley pulled out the money she had stolen from her dad and put it on the counter and put the gun into her backpack. The guy brough out a box and Miley took it as well and put it in her backpack.

_One Day Later_

Miley woke up in her bed and quickly got dressed today was the day that the bully's would stop bothering her. Miley walked down the stairs and kissed her dad on the cheek and said "goodbye" as she walked out the door. Miley wondered around the streets for awhile before actually going to school but after ten minutes of walking around she walked to her school and inside. When she saw the three girls walking towards her she pulled out the pistol and pointed it at the three girls who instantly stopped and said "The Hillbilly's gone insane" Miley cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger and the school was filled with screaming as Amber fell to the ground bleeding from the hole the bullet left when it entered her head. As Ashley tried to run away she was pushed some other students and fell to the ground Miley pointed the gun at Lilly and Lilly started crying and siad "I'm sorry Miley I made a mistake "Miley started crying and said "It's to late for sorry's" she pulled the trigger and watched as Lilly fell to the ground and Miley heard sirens out side the school and she looked around and saw that the only people left in the scholl hallways was her and Ashley who was limping away from her. Miley screamed and pulled the tirigger and fell to her knees as she watched Ashley fall to the ground. As the police ran into the school and Jackson walked nto the school Miley looked at them with the pistol pointed up under her chin she said "Life Is to hard to live" there was a loud bang and everything went dark

_The End_


End file.
